Krillin's New Powers
by C-mex
Summary: Krillin starts to drink a little too much and ends up in a huge mess...


Disclaimer : why must we allways have disclaimers? from now on..im not goign to put a damn disclaimer..it's jsut allways the same old "i dont own..blah" so.. BLAH! injoy the story  
  
  
Krillin discovers the powers of liquor:  
  
One day Krillin and Goku were walking down the streets of South City when Krillin got a   
funny feeling in his throat.  
"Hey Goku, is it me or are you thirsty?"  
"WOW KRILLIN! I'm thirsty to!"  
Krillin covers his ears, "Goku you need to stop shouting like that."  
"Whoops, sorry."  
They walk some more and Krillin spots a store. "Hey, there's a place where we can get a drink."  
"Wow, the Ginyu Force Liquor Store."  
Goku and Krillin walk inside the store and look around for something. Suddenly four figures jump out  
of the shadows right in front of them.  
"I'm Goldo!"  
"I'm Burter!"  
"I'm Racoom!"  
"I'm Jaice!"  
"Together we are the one and only, GINYU LIQUOR STORE FORCE!"  
All four of them pose while Krillin and Goku clap.  
"Thank you, thank you, so what can we get for you?" Goldo asks.  
"Hey wait, you two look familier." Raccom says scratching his head.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! It's Goku!" Burter yells.  
"KILL HIM, KILL HIM!!!" Goldo screams running around in circles.  
"WAIT! We can't kill them, they're customers." says Jaice holding up his hand trying to calm the others down.  
"Oh yeah, well what can we get you?" Burter says going behind the counter.   
"Well," starts Goku scracthing his head as he looks around, "We're thirsty!"  
"Well today's your lucky day cause it's..........SAMPLE DAY!"  
The ginyu force pose again.  
"In that case I'd like some of this!" Krillin says holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
"Alrighty, just let me get you a shot glass and then you can......AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
As Jaice comes back with the shot glass he is shocked to see Krillin chug the whole bottle of Jack.  
"Ahhhh, good stuff. Krillin demands more!" Krillin says throwing the empty bottle to the gound.  
"More? But you just drank a whole bottle of......NOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Krillin grabes another bottle of whiskey and gulps it down.  
"Wow Krillin! CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!!" encourages Goku cheering him on.  
"Ahhhh, Krillin demands more drink, NOW!" Krillin shouts as he stumbles around the store. He grabs a  
bottle of gin and drinks it all.  
"AHHHH, we gotta stop him before he drinks everything!"  
Goldo runs over to Krillin and grabs him.   
"What!? You dare touch Krillin while he's drinking?!" Krillin shouts. He picks up Goldo and swings   
him around. He throws him through the window and he lands out in the street. A car runs over him and  
explodes destroying half the city.  
"WOW! FIREWORKS!!" Goku says as he watches the mass destruction. Krillin grabs a bottle of Rum  
and swallows it all. Another customer walks in the store and picks up a bottle of Goldshlogger.  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! PUNNY MORTAL, YOU DARE TO GRAB KRILLIN'S DRINK?!"  
Krillin races towards the customer and dropkicks him in the face. He picks him up and throws him against  
the wall. "DESTRUCTO-DISK!" The disk goes flying through the air and cuts the person in half.  
"AAAAHHHHHHH, He's gone crazy! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!" Jaice screams as he and the others  
run for cover. Krillin walks out the store and into the street in a drunken rage. A car hits him.  
"YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE MIGHTY KRILLIN TO A FIGHT?!" Krillin shoots a blast blowing up  
the car into 3 thousand pieces. Just then the cops arrive to stop him. They draw their guns and fire.  
"WHAT'S THIS?! BULLETS CAN'T STOP THE MIGHTY KRILLIN, MASTER OF ALL HE SEES!"  
Krillin flies towards the cars and punches a cop in the face exploding his head. He kicks another in the   
jimmy and makes him cry. He grabs another one and rips his arms off and beats him to death with them.  
"LORD KRILLIN IS PISSED NOW!" he screams walking down the street chasing the other cops.  
"Wow, go Krillin!" cheers Goku watching all the mayhem and bloodshed.  
Krillin tries to get on a bus but the bus driver tells him he's to drunk.  
"WHAT?! YOU DARE TELL KRILLIN THE ALL POWERFULLL WHAT TO DO?! YOU SHALL DIE!"  
He reaches over and grabs the driver and smashes his head through the windshield. All the passengers  
start to scream and try to run away but this confuses Krillin and makes him feel uneasy. He picks up the  
bus and carries it through the air and drops it in a lake. "DROWN ALL YOU BASTARDS!" he shouts.  
He flies back to where Goku is standing.  
"WOW KRILLIN! THAT WAS AWESOME!"  
"Yeah, that kicked ass."  
"I'LL SAY! It's a good thing no one got hurt."  
"Argh, Goku I need to sleep now."  
Krillin passes out and Goku carries him home leaving the destruction behind him.  
  
The moral - Getting drunk rules. 


End file.
